


Mourning

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Steve mourns Bucky, and regrets not telling him about his feelings.





	Mourning

**Mourning  
** By CC  
June, 2014 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon.

Thank you to Alexcat for checking the fic! =)

* * *

There was no time to mourn, yet Steve wished he could go back to his old neighborhood and walk the streets of Brooklyn again, like he had done when all he had was Bucky. He needed it, but he was not free to do as he wished. He had chosen to serve his country, and he would not rest until the war was over, and people like Schmidt were no longer able to do as they wished.

_Bucky, I failed you…_

Steve looked at the jacket he was holding, one of Bucky’s old M-43s, discarded after a bullet almost killed him. Bucky had kept it as a trophy, and now it was a reminder of how many times he had been hurt while fighting alongside Steve and the Howling Commandos.

Peggy had said that it was not Steve’s fault, that Bucky was a soldier, and knew the risks. It felt as if it was his fault anyway. Steve closed his eyes, and once again remembered the events in the train. Steve had been forced to disarm the attacker first, and those few minutes had probably determined Bucky’s fate.

An image of Bucky with a girl, a smile on his lips, came to Steve’s mind. He had felt jealous back then, of losing his friend, of losing his smiles, of losing… him…

Steve shook his head. It was not how things worked, no matter how many times he had seen other soldiers engage in these partnerships. It was supposed to be a way to relieve the stress of the war, to find companionship and a measure of humanity in the midst of the carnage. His relationship with Bucky had never been like that, but now Steve wished it had. He had always loved Bucky. 

It didn’t matter anymore. 

Bucky was dead.


End file.
